


Tell me I'm pretty

by JustSomeGirl92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lots of fluff, sorry no smut, sweet and fluffy, very little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: When Keith starts trying to improve his appearance, Lance figures out the red paladin is trying to impress someone. Lance just wants him to know he's perfect the way he is and doesn't need to change for anyone.





	Tell me I'm pretty

Keith picked up another bottle, studying it with a frown. He couldn’t read the strange markings on the label, making it even more difficult to know what he was supposed to be looking for. 

“What is this for?” Keith asked the merchant.

“Keeps the complexion nice and blue,” the alien replied. Keith frowned and set the bottle down again. Nope. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Lance asked, his expression one of extreme surprise. The blue paladin appeared at Keith’s side, materializing from the crowd. The tall boy glanced between the owner of the alien skin product kiosk and Keith, holding a bottle in each hand. “My birthday isn’t for another five months.”

“It’s not for you,” Keith huffed, not looking at him. He put down both bottles and picked up another one. 

“Who then? Your girlfriend?” Lance teased before something seemed to dawn on him. “For Allura?!”

“No, me,” Keith replied off handedly. He finally looked up at Lance. 

The blue paladin looked about ready to combust as he stared at Keith. His jaw practically on the floor, eyes wide and eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

“What?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “You keep telling me to do something with my skin.”

“Yea but…” Lance glanced around the alien flea market as though he were looking for the right words. “You don’t care. That’s what you always say.”

Keith just shrugged, picking up another bottle and going back to asking questions. Unfortunately the alien didn’t know much about human skin either. Sighing, Lance realized that his expertise were in dire need. 

“Okay, Keith. Let me see.” Suddenly Lance had his hands on either side of Keith’s face, leaning in close. The red paladin just stared back at him. It was a little unnerving if he were being honest. “Hm, definitely need to do something about those pores. And maybe a detox mask and then a hydrating one.” 

Keith was impressed with the way Lance identified certain substances and knew which jars and lotions to combine after only a few brief exchanges with the alien. Keith just stood there and waited to be told what to do. 

“Okay, that’s all you need,” Lance said, shoving the three jars that had made the cut into Keith’s hands. The dark haired boy looked down at them and then blinked up at Lance. 

“Uh, thanks.”

“No problem, man. Glad you’re finally deciding to put in a little effort for the ladies,” Lance grinned and finger gunned at him. “Very strong foundation you have. Just needs a bit of tweaking and then you know...your personality could use some adjustments but that’s beyond my skills.”

Keith said nothing, just held the jars to his chest and followed Lance through the crowd. The blue paladin glanced over his shoulder with a frown, waiting for a reaction. Still getting nothing, Lance shrugged it off. 

“I figured out how to make some pretty awesome masks with stuff we already have so we can do that back at the castle if you want and I’ll teach you what to do with those,” he said, nodding to the jars in Keith’s hands. As the red paladin looked down, Lance was struck by the look on his face, like these little face creams were precious jewels or priceless artifacts. Weird….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Okay, so this stays on for at least ten minutes, got it?” Lance pulled his hand back from Keith's face and washed his fingers off in the sink. He’d just finished applying Keith’s face mask and his own. 

Keith nodded, glancing at himself in the bathroom mirror and raising a hand up as though to touch his face. He stopped though, letting that arm drop back down. Lance glanced at him, wishing Keith didn’t look quite so cute with his long bangs pulled out of his face. 

“Your hair looks stupid like that,” Lance told him instead. 

Keith said nothing, reaching up to tug at a lock of dark hair, eyes turning upwards. Lance cleared his throat as he led the way out to his room and flopped down on his bed. Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him. 

“How do you know this stuff?” Keith asked, gesturing to the goop on his face. 

“My older sister was really into this stuff,” Lance replied. “Our other sisters were a little young so I was kind of like an honorary sister. We used to trade tricks and tips all the time. We spent hours going over beauty magazines and stuff. It was fun.”

Keith nodded, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. Lance tried awkwardly to think of something else to say. 

“You know how to cover up scars and stuff?” 

Lance blinked at Keith before frowning. “Uh...what?”

“You know makeup and stuff. You know how to cover them?” Keith lifted the edge of his shirt a little, showing a long diagonal scar across his side. Lance swallowed, eyes slowly trailing up from the exposed patch of skin to meet Keith’s eyes. “There’s a few…” Keith dropped his shirt and made to pull the shoulder down but Lance sat up quickly, waving his hands wildly. 

“Stop! Stop! Nope, stop!” 

Keith dropped his hand down again and looked at Lance expectantly. “How do I get rid of them?”

“Why would you want to?” Lance asked, frowning. He shifted to sit cross legged, suddenly serious. 

“They’re ugly,” Keith replied, looking down at the ground. His shoulders dropped and he seemed to curl in on himself. 

“What?! No they’re not!” Lance gasped. “Scars are part of what makes you who you are. You shouldn't be embarrassed by them. Besides, scars are hot.”

“Really?” Keith turned his head a little, looking like he didn’t quite believe Lance. 

“Of course! Chicks dig them,” Lance winked and finger gunned again. 

Keith just nodded and returned his gaze to the floor, looking thoughtful. Lance tried not to analyze the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Has it been enough time yet?” Keith asked suddenly. He turned his head towards Lance, awkward silence suddenly forgotten. 

Lance still hadn’t quite recovered from the heavy feeling of sadness that had descended on him but Keith barely seemed to feel the crushing weight. Lance took a moment longer than necessary to check the timer on the data pad. If only Keith would look away, stop watching him expectantly as he waited for the answer. 

“Not yet,” Lance replied, setting the data pad down. Keith didn’t reply, just flopped down on his back and looked up at Lance’s ceiling. Lance closed his eyes and gathered himself. When he opened them again, he was smiling easily, shifting to sit with his back against the headboard and playfully letting his calves rest over Keith’s ribs. Keith lifted his hand and just set it down on Lance’s ankle, the other hand behind his head. Lance waited for Keith to shove his legs away but he didn’t. Instead they both sat like that for a few beats of silence. 

Keith's hand felt heavy, a sense of awkwardness overwhelming Lance’s ability to speak. He cleared his throat.

“We’re close to the space mall,” Keith said suddenly, throwing Lance for a loop. 

“Uh...Yea…” Lance replied awkwardly. 

Keith didn’t respond after that, just made a small noise at the back of his throat. Lance chanced taking a look at him. Keith looked thoughtful. 

“Too bad we can’t go though,” Lance shrugged. “Allura is still in the middle of the peace talks. Wish I knew what the hell is taking so long.”

“Yea,” Keith said but didn’t offer anything more than that. 

Lance opened his mouth to say something else but the timer on his data pad went off in a shrill alarm. Wincing, the blue paladin reached over and turned it off. 

“Okay, let’s  go wash this goop off!” Lance swung his legs over Keith and down to the floor. Standing, Keith followed him to the bathroom. 

Lance handed Keith a wet cloth and they both wiped the mask off. Once it was all gone, Lance watched Keith leaning in close to the mirror with a hopeful look on his face. He ran his fingers across his smooth, pale cheek, trailing down across his jaw. Lance swallowed. 

Suddenly Keith’s shoulders slumped and he turned to Lance with a frown. “I look the same.”

“What do you mean?” Lance raised his eyebrows. “That scrub removes dead skin, it didn’t reconstruct your face, dude.” 

Keith just sighed, gazing at his face forlornly. Lance cleared his throat. 

“Okay, time to tighten,” Lance held up another container and motioned for Keith to turn to him, Obediently, Keith moved closer and closed his eyes. Lance was glad Keith couldn't see him as he applied the mask a little more slowly and carefully than needed. “Okay, looking good dude.” Lance grinned and applied his own mask with less care. He was very aware of Keith watching him the entire time and concentrated on not to let his hand slip or shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What’s that?” Keith frowned at the purple liquid as Hunk carefully poured it into a smaller jar.The yellow paladin held the large glass container between his hands, making sure not to drop any onto the kitchen table. 

“This is pretty much the closest thing I could find to coconut oil. Lance says it works just the same,” Hunk smiled kindly. He glanced over his shoulder at Keith and Lance.

Keith’s face seemed to light up in realisation. “Can I get some of that?”

“Sure, buddy,” Hunk grinned. He put the lid on the now full jar and handed it to Lance before pulling another empty jar from under the counter. 

“What are you going to do with it?” Lance asked suspiciously. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought. 

“You told me it’s good for hair and nails,” Keith replied simply. 

“Yea, it’s good for a lot of things,” Lance said slowly. “Is that what you’re using it for?”

“Yea,” Keith nodded, gratefully accepting the jar from Hunk with a smile. “What else?”

“Lube?” Lance suggested. 

“What?” Keith frowned at Lance, Hunk giving him a horrified look. “Of course not! What the hell?!”   
“Hey, only checking!” Lance huffed. “Just concerned is all because it’s probably not the best thing to use for that.”   
“Well...what is?” Keith asked curiously. 

“How would I know?” Lance asked with a frown. Keith just shrugged and turned to the door. 

“Thanks, Hunk.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Where is Keith?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Lance. 

“What? Why are you asking me?!” Lance asked defensively. His mind flashed to Keith talking about the space mall the day before. Shiro must have seen something on his face because he took a step closer, looking at Lance expectantly. 

“You sure you don’t know?” Shiro asked again. 

Lance shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Hey, Keith is back,” Hunk interrupted. Lance and Shiro turned, seeing Keith walk into the common room. He glanced at Hunk and then Lance and Shiro. 

“Where were you, Keith?” Shiro demanded, arms crossed. “You scared me! You can’t just take off. What if something happened to you?”

Keith just shrugged. “You’ll have to find a new red paladin, I guess.”

“Keith!” Lance surprised everyone, including himself. He cleared his throat and looked at Shiro. The black paladin raised an eyebrow, seemingly thrown off. Lance yurned away, accidentally meeting Hunk’s eye. The yellow paladin gave him a knowing look that could only come from a best friend. Lance turned his eyes resolutely away, not even wanting to look at Keith. 

“Where did you go?” Shiro asked levely. 

“Space mall,” Keith replied, shrugging his shoulders like a moody teenager. 

Shiro’s mouth hung open, not expecting that answer at all. None of them did. No one spoke for an awkwardly long time. 

“You didn’t even invite me?! Thanks alot,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. 

Keith turned to him with an unreadable expression. “You wanted to go to the mall with me?”

“What?! No!” Lance spluttered. “That’s not...I didn’t mean…”

Shiro held up a hand to silence him, still watching Keith. “I don’t want to see this happen again. Understood? You’re part of a team now, Keith. You can’t just bail on everyone whenever you want.”

Keith just nodded and at least looked repentant. 

“I’m not going to bring this up again,” Shiro told him, heading towards the door. Keith nodded in understanding. After Shiro left, there was an awkwardly long moment where Lance met Keith’s eyes and the two did nothing but look at each other before Keith turned and walked out. 

“What do you think he was getting at the space mall?” Hunk asked in a conspiratorial tone, coming up next to Lance. “Knives?”

“Space condoms, maybe,” Lance shrugged. 

“Dude!” Hunk looked around the room as though afraid someone might have heard them. Lance didn’t seem perturbed. 

“There’s something going on with him. Maybe he was meeting someone. I think he’s got a girlfriend,” Lance frowned, Crossing his arms over his chest. “Or at least he’s trying to impress someone.”

“A girlfriend?” Hunk asked skeptically. 

“Yea,” Lance replied firmly. He knew how crazy he sounded but it wasn’t like he was pulling this theory out of thin air. “He’s suddenly concerned with his appearance. It’s weird. He’s totally not acting like himself at all.”

“Okay, yea. I do see it actually but no way is it a girlfriend. Boyfriend, maybe,” Hunk shook his head. “Considering Keith is gay and all.”

“WHAT?!” Lance shrieked, turning to his best friend with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Um...I thought you knew?” Hunk replied, looking sheepish. “He was pretty open with it even at the Garrison. Everyone knew. I mean...you told me you find him attractive.”

“So? I’ve had a crush on straight guys before,” Lance huffed. He only realised what he’d said when Hunk’s face suddenly lit up. “No no no! I am not saying that I have a crush on Keith! Do not even start!”

Hunk didn’t listen to the warning, immediately trying to engage his best friend in this interesting new topic. 

“La la la la! Can’t hear you Hunk!” Lance sang as he hastily exited the common area. 

Lance didn't see anyone again until they met up for dinner where his curiosity was satisfied. Judging by Keith’s new clothes, it was obvious what he’d gone to the space mall for. Still, no one commented on the deep purple button down with rolled sleeves and light wash jeans that seemed to hug everything just right. 

Pidge darted expectant glances Lance’s way all through dinner. This was some prime material and she wanted to hear the blue paladin’s teasing but nothing came. Lance didn’t even trust himself to speak, keeping his attention on the bowl of food goo. 

Keith seemed to be expecting a verbal tear down as well. Lance may not have been looking at him but he could feel Keith’s eyes. The nerves radiating from the dark haired boy next to him were almost palpable. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he the door slid open for him and he stepped into the kitchen area. At first glance the blue paladin thought he might be sleep walking. Lance rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times but the scene before him stayed the same. 

“Good morning, Lance,” Allura greeted him. She still had her eyes trained on Keith's face. The dark haired boy slid his eyes over to Lance briefly before looking back to Allura. 

Her strong hand gripped Keith’s jaw, keeping his head straight, her other hand held a delicate pair of tweezers and her face was contorted into an expression of concentration. 

“Uh...what are you doing?” Lance asked, his voice sounding hoarse. Lance winced, trying to play it off as he got himself a bowl of food goo and sat down beside Allura. Her back was to him, facing Keith in the chair next to her. 

“Keith asked me for some help with his eyebrows,” Allura replied. Keith said nothing. 

“You gonna wax your legs next?” Lance teased. He needed to keep some sense of normalcy in the middle of all this weirdness lately. Unfortunately, Keith didn’t take the bait. 

“Should I?” he asked seriously, violet eyes focusing on Lance over Allura’s shoulder. 

“Uh...I dunno. Do you want to? It’s kinda painful dude and what’s a little leg hair between friends, right?” 

Keith didn’t reply, just looking like he was considering Lance’s words before turning his gaze back to the princess’ face. Lance gulped and tried to shovel his food goo down as quickly as possible so he could get out of there. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance was surprised when Keith’s door slid open for him right away but Keith himself was still nowhere to be seen.

“Keith? Buddy?” Lance called into the empty room. Frowning, he walked further inside, noticing the bathroom door half open. Keith stood in front of the mirror with something in his hand. “Oh there you are…”

Still talking, Lance pushed the door open the rest of the way, Keith not registering his presence. Lance froze when he saw Keith lift a thick lock of hair, the object in his hands glinting in the light. 

“NO!” Lance shrieked, snatching the scissors from Keith’s grasp and tossing them into the corner of the room. 

“What the hell?” Keith asked, turning to Lance and looking annoyed. 

“What were you doing?!” Lance demanded, still in shock. 

“Cutting my hair?” Keith replied, lifting an eyebrow. 

“I see that!”

“Then why ask?” Keith crossed his arms, looking more ticked off. 

“Because I still can’t believe it!” Lance exploded, lifting his hands in the air. “What were you thinking, cutting your mullet!”

“You said it’s stupid and bad,” Keith replied with a sigh. He turned back to the mirror, gazing at his reflection miserably. The red paladin lifted a lock of hair before letting it flop back into place. “Never mind. I guess it was a dumb idea,” Keith closed his eyes, looking defeated as he turned to face Lance. “What did you want?”

“Um..I just wanted to borrow some...some of your..” Lance gestured at his face, unable to think. Keith looked so...sad.

“Oh. Yea,” Keith grabbed the bottles off the edge of the sink and pushed them into Lance’s hands. “You can keep those. I don’t need them anymore.”

“What? Why not?” Lance blinked at him in surprise. 

“They didn’t help at all,” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms. “I still look the same.”

“I told you they don’t change your face, dude. If someone doesn’t like the way you look, there’s not much that can help with that,” Lance tried to say it in a gentle tone but he still caught the sad look on Keith’s face. He couldn't have that… Quick! Time to lighten the mood! “Besides, you should be more focused on your emo, hot headed personality!”

“Yea,” Keith sighed.

Lance was expecting a good natured fight. “I didn’t mean it like that,” Lance sighed. He held the bottle in one hand an reached out to touch Keith’s shoulder. “What I mean is that it's what’s on the inside that counts. There’s nothing wrong with looking after yourself and wanting to spruce up but if someone doesn’t like you unless you change every little thing about yourself then they aren’t worth your time anyway. You’re a good looking guy, Keith, you don’t need to change to get someone to like you. There are plenty of people in the universe who will like you just the way you are.”

“Even if that wasn’t a lie I don’t care about plenty of people,” Keith muttered miserably. Lance opened his mouth to say something else but Keith just shook his head and brushed past Lance into the bedroom.

The blue paladin sighed, giving Keith a smile. He knew what it felt like not to be good enough. Following his teammate, Lance sat beside him on the bed. Setting the face products off to the side, he placed a consoling hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith ignored him, flopping backwards and looking up at the ceiling. Lance pulled his feet up, sitting cross legged beside his friend. 

“So um, just out of curiosity…..You gonna tell me who this has all been for?”

Keith groaned loudly and closed his eyes, hands folded over his stomach. “Are you serious right now?”

“What? You embarrassed or something?” Lance teased, nudging Keith’s side with his knee. 

“Yea,” Keith huffed, one eye opening as he glanced at the boy beside him. Lance looked shocked at the admittance and Keith seemed to take some satisfaction in that. He closed his eye again but now with a slight quirk of his lips. “Wouldn't want to inflate your ego anymore, either.”

“What...what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lance frowned, leaning over and poking at Keith’s face. He couldn't just say something like that! Lance kept poking his cheek until Keith swatted the blue paladin’s hand away and sat up with a grumble. 

“You know what it means,” Keith snapped. “Don’t make me say it, you ass.” The dark haired boy pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, turning his head away. 

Lance stared at him, hand hovering close to Keith’s shoulder, not quite making contact. He hesitated, dropping his hand back into his lap. 

“You uh...you aren’t doing this for me, right?” Lance asked softly. Shit. He put it out there now and Keith was going to laugh at him. Idiot.

“Duh,” Keith muttered. “Obviously.” He groaned and rested his forehead on his knees. “Can you go now? This is humiliating.”

Lance blinked, mouth hanging open. Did he just hear that right? Lance had never seen Keith look this vulnerable before. He always acted like he was too cool to feel anything other than anger. 

“Um...but...but why now?” Lance stuttered out. He wanted to kick himself. Why was that the question he was asking right now? “I’ve been roasting your appearance as long as we’ve known each other.”

“I always thought you were straight until we were on that planet with the marketplace,” Keith sighed, finally looking up and meeting Lance’s eye again. “You were flirting with that guy and I asked Hunk how you didn’t realise he wasn’t a girl. That was when Hunk told me you knew he was a dude and you like guys too.”

Lance tried to think back to what Keith was talking about and nodded slowly. That was the first day Lance had noticed something was up with Keith. 

“When I found that out I still didn’t really think I had a chance with you,” Keith continued. “I mean, you don’t seem to hate me as much anymore but you still don’t really like me. It’s not like I’m totally delusional. I just thought….I thought that if I changed how I looked enough maybe...maybe you might be kinda attracted to me and then….Okay well obviously I didn’t have a great strategy.” Keith sighed, running a hand over his face vigorously. “You’re right, my personality is still shit so I don’t know what I thought I was going to do about that. The whole thing was so stupid. I’m probably in the running for the most pathetic creature in the universe now, so that’s something.”

Keith’s shoulders tensed and he hunched in on himself, clearly waiting for Lance to agree. 

“I don’t think you’re pathetic…” Lance said softly. He swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together and articulate his thoughts. It was hard when his mind was tripping over itself in trying to think of something to reassure Keith. “I never hated you, either. I just teased you about your hair and clothes and stuff because….because I think it’s really hot!” Lance blurted. His cheeks turned red as Keith lifted a disbelieving eyebrow. “This whole...rough around the edges look. It’s kinda hot, okay?” Lance gestured helplessly towards Keith. “I got kind of defensive and made fun of you because I was annoyed at how attracted I was. I tried to point out as many flaws as I could to hide how I really felt and to try to tell myself that you weren’t perfect.”

“What...what do you mean?” Keith frowned at Lance suspiciously. 

“Ug! I’m saying I like you! I liked you for awhile but I didn’t know you were gay until like two days ago,” Lance groaned in frustration. 

“Really?” Keith asked, blinking in surprise. He thought about that for a moment, realizing he shouldn’t have been that surprised. Lance hadn’t realised Pidge was a girl either. He didn’t seem to pick up on that sort of thing unless it was stated explicitly. 

Lance nodded sheepishly, looking away. Shit, what was he supposed to do now?! Keith had just told him he liked him and now Lance had said it back. They sat in silence for a long, agonizing moment. 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to cut my hair?’ Keith asked, breaking the silence. 

Lance was pretty taken aback by the question. It really wasn't what he expected Keith to be thinking about. “No!”

“But you said it was ‘no bueno’,” Keith reminded him. 

“I said it was ‘no bueno for the ladies’! Not no bueno for me,” Lance pointed out. 

“Oh…”

Lance was surprised when Keith’s face actually turned red and he looked away. Keith still had his knees up to his chest, holding himself in a tight  embrace. Lance carefully reached out and put his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith looked at him in surprise before smiling shyly. Lance returned the smile, leaning in closer. Slowly, slowly, don’t spook him… 

Lance stopped, nose brushing Keith’s and lips slightly parted. Keith's eyes fluttered closed as Lance watched, taking that for as much of an invitation as he was likely to get. 

Keith’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm against his own. It didn’t take much before Keith was responding to the gentle pressure, tilting his head to slot his lips against Lance’s. Keith slowly uncurled himself as Lance threaded his long fingers through his thick hair. Keith’s hand slid easily up to Lance’s shoulder. The blue paladin let his other arm wrap around Keith, resting his hand on his back and gently pushing, encouraging the red paladin to get closer. Keith practically jumped at the invitation, shuffling so their knees touched, his other hand going to Lance’s hip. 

Lance pulled his mouth away just enough to catch his breath before slotting their lips together once again. Keith moved his position just a little and Lance took advantage of his momentary unbalance to push his chest against the red paladin’s, holding him close and giving Keith little choice but to fall back against the bed. He didn't seem to mind it very much, hand gripping harder at Lance’s hip. His other hand slid from Lance’s shoulder to his back, lifting his shirt just a little and taking advantage of the exposed skin. Lance made a soft noise into the kiss. Keith’s touch was warm and comforting and Lance found himself settling easily against the other boy’s body. Keith shifted, giving Lance more room between his legs. 

Lance deepened the kiss, his hands trailing to Keith’s hips and pulling them flush against his own before trailing his hands up the other boy’s sides. Keith made a small noise when Lance’s fingers made their way under his shirt. Lance paused to make sure he wasn’t crossing a line. Keith didn’t hesitate before leaning up to kiss Lance harder, his tongue sliding between the blue paladin’s lips. 

Lance’s interest was definitely peaked now and he couldn't help responding with perhaps a little too much excitement. Keith didn’t seem to mind Lance’s hips grinding agaisnt his own, even bucking up agaisnt him in return. Keith made a soft growling noise at the back of his throat and Lance laughed, having to break the kiss.

“Sorry, dude. Kinda got a little carried away,” Lance said sheepishly. He felt flushed but his smile was so wide it hurt his face. 

Keith blinked at him. His violet eyes were a little glazed, face dusted with red and his dark hair spread out against the white pillow under his head. He looked up at Lance with such an open, affectionate expression it made the other boy’s heart jump. 

“I have no idea how you ever thought you weren’t perfect the way you are,” Lance said softly and honestly. He leaned in, gently nuzzling Keith’s nose. The red paladin stuttered in embarrassment, making Lance laugh. “Promise me you won’t change?”

Keith cleared his throat, expression changing to match Lance’s now more serious one. He nodded slowly. “Only if you promise too.”

“Me?” Lance asked, frowning a little. Keith nodded, one hand coming up to cup his face. His thumb gently stroked Lance’s cheek bone. 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith said softly. The honesty in his voice was hard to deny and the affection in his eyes made Lance’s head spin. 

“I promise,” Lance whispered. He leaned in and kissed the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Keith did the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
